


In which Gamzee raises the Cherubs

by Shitfacedanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Parenthood, Platonic Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/pseuds/Shitfacedanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your lusus wasn't much of a custodian. And while you ain't all that right yourself, maybe you can be the best motherfucking lusus for these little green kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Gamzee raises the Cherubs

You walk over to the crater, waiting along its lip for that wondrous being to leave. It’s a special day today, then again you think all days are special, yet you just know that today is really special. And not just because the voices in your head are particularly focused but because you just feel now, more than ever that it’s a truly special day, maybe even a miracle you think. Eventually that thing leaves, and you slide into the crater and look at that green and red egg, just nesting there like a little tiny wriggler at sleep. You pick up the thing, it’s too dangerous here in this crater, all alone and helpless, even if there’s literally nothing else in sight. So you find a better spot for it to hatch and then gently rest the thing on the ground and wait.

You stare blankly at it, letting you mind wander to different memories, to better times, to happier times. You think of playing the game with your friends, of Tav and his raps; how fun they were and how good he was. You miss those a bit. You think of Equius and how funny he always was, and how you finally got him to smile. You think of Karkat and his screaming and how concerned he was for you. This makes you laugh a bit. How silly it is of Karkat to think you could ever be at risk. It’s not like your God and master would ever let harm come to you, even if he causes a bit of it himself. And lastly you think of your lusus, how you would wait for him by the sea, just enjoying the wind blowing in your hair. Sure he was never around much but you don’t hold that against him. You don’t hold much against anyone really. You’ve learned by now it’s best to just let everything flow like the wind and just enjoy all of life’s little and big miracles.

Then it begins to hatch, and your eyes brighten up. It shakes a bit and you whisper words of encouragement to it, telling it of all the things you and it will do. At last it finally breaks free and out slithers the cutest most adorable little green motherfucker you ever did lay your eyes on. It tears through its egg, eating the stuff up and you just want to pick the little fucker up right here and now but the voices tell you to wait and you listen. You wouldn’t want to hurt your newborn buddy would you? It finishes and then you pick him or was it her? You can never really remember that detail but you feel it’s not important at the moment and just the guy slither and coil around your fingers and hand, winding itself slowly up your arm and onto your hat before it wraps itself around your horn. Yeah, you can tell that THIS little guy is a miracle. No two ways about it.

You spend the next several days, or was it weeks, or months even? Hell you don’t care, the only thing on your mind is your little buddy, or buddies as you found out. And of taking care of them. You love them both so much, especially your lime lady. You love how she loves to hug you, how she listens when you talk about miracles and all your other stuff. Everyone else just ignores you, but she listens and so you do as well. She never really has much to say but you give her the time, after all what kind of friend would you be if you didn’t listen to your little buddy? You also love your little cherry red bro, he’s a lot harder to be around, he bites, he scratches, and screams a lot, but you don’t hold that against him. If anything it reminds you of Karkat and that helps make it easier to be around the little guy.

Of course they get older and you gotta leave your now not so little buddy behind. You don’t really like this part much, nor do you like having to chain them up, but the voices tell you to and so you just go with it. But you don’t let this get you down; after all you know you’ll see your bro again. And sure enough you do. He’s a bit bigger now, and angrier, even more then when you first met him. But at least he doesn’t shoot you as long as he used to. Or hit you as hard, or much of anything painful, though that’s mostly because he has new friends. You like his new friends, especially the little one with the purple hat with the four on it. He reminds you a lot of yourself, just going with things, always happy, and just full of miracles. You also really like his blue hat friend, he always listens to you, just like calliope used to. Sometimes you miss her and wonder where did she go? Did she get bored of you? Oh well, you won’t hold that against her. Maybe someday you’ll find her again, and wouldn’t that be the biggest miracle of them all?


End file.
